


Late night with Lea

by AnotherSideAnotherStory



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Non-Explicit Sex, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSideAnotherStory/pseuds/AnotherSideAnotherStory
Summary: This isn’t the best thing I’ve ever written. I feel like there’s a weird shift in writing style because it wasn’t written all at once. Idk. It’s writing though so I’ll take it.





	Late night with Lea

His name drips off your tongue like honey, sweet and thick, as your bodies move together. It’s a mantra, a prayer, that you repeat over and over until it no longer sounds real. It’s a whisper, a secret spoken against his skin, only to be shared between the two of you. Your litany is punctuated by ragged breaths and deep kisses, broken only by your need for oxygen in the humid air surrounding you. The word is caressed by your passion-hoarse voice, sultry and airy from overuse. 

His hands smooth over your skin like an artist’s hands manipulating clay, pushing and pressing the supple softness closer. His fingertips are brushstrokes, painting a masterpiece on your flesh. Tender touches carefully placed, heightening the arousal for both of you. His mouth trails along your jaw, imprinting love and desire into the flesh there. His touch leaves your skin tingling and hot. Hours from now, you’ll still feel his lips on your skin. 

Your hands are tangled in red hair, tugging, gripping, pulling. The soft strands are damp with sweat, sticking to your palms, between your fingers. Each tug elicits a low moan, rising in him from deep down. Each pull changes his pace, faster, slower, a new angle. Such a simple touch and he’s under your control. Completely bewitched by you. So different from his dominating personality outside of the bedroom, where he’s chaotic, uncontrollable. Here, now, he’s totally submissive, eager and willing to follow your every order, seeking praise for every fulfilled command. 

His eyes are wide, blown out with desire, want, need for you. The green of his iris is dark, a deep forest instead of the usual light moss. His gaze is laser focused on you, taking in every expression, every subtle change in your features. Your eyes lock on his when his breath hitches. His pace quickens, becoming slightly erratic. You kiss him deeply and his eyelids flutter closed. Dark lashes brush cheekbones as you mumble sweet nothings against his mouth. He stills after a moment, chest heaving, body spent. 

You lay together, breathing each other’s air. His arms hold you close as you both come down from the high, and you gently push his hair from his face. His usually pale skin is flushed, and you take pride in knowing that you’re the cause. You tremble as you come down from your high, and his embrace is a balm, an anchor keeping you from floating away. Neither of you speak as you catch your breath, preferring to watch each other, to really see one another. You trail your fingers along his face, touch feather light. His eyes flutter shut as you trace patterns on his skin, connecting the light freckles dusting across his nose and under his eyes. In the still silence, you both hear the quiet shuffle of passers by, late shift workers making their way home. The curtains flutter in the slight breeze, night air filling the room through the open window. The clock tower bells ring in the distance, marking the late hour, and Lea voices his desire for an ice cream bar. You smile, half exasperated, because only he would crave sea salt at 3 in the morning. His fingers are still trailing over your skin, leaving the flesh tingling. 

Your breath evens out, and you rest your head against his chest. The sounds of the city at night are replaced by his steady heartbeat. The late hour is finally catching up to you, as you suppress a yawn and settle closer to Lea. Gentle snores escape him, eventually lulling you into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t the best thing I’ve ever written. I feel like there’s a weird shift in writing style because it wasn’t written all at once. Idk. It’s writing though so I’ll take it.


End file.
